Being Real
by FizzinPixie
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has been someone else for as long as she can remember. What happens when she decides to start being real? Lot's of fantastic fun with one Charlie Weasley, that's what! Completed.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission Revealed

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter otherwise I would not be submitting fanfic and if I were in a place to actually make any money off my writing I surely would be writing something else but as it is this is fun so that is why I do it.

Chapter 1 The Mission Revealed

Hot steam swirled about the small bathroom, fogging up the mirror as she ran her fingers through sudsy hair. She breathed in the erotic scent of jasmine mixed with warm vanilla that was her shampoo. This was the only time of day that she let herself be who she really was. She learned long ago that to get any respect she had to put on an act of being just a bit tomboyish and clumsy, it was odd that she could never be taken seriously when she acted remotely like her true self. It was paradoxical but duty to her profession forced her to take drastic measures to get the job done. However, in the early hours of the morning and the privacy of a locked bathroom she could transform herself into the beauty that so many found intimidating, they felt that way about all the women of the Black family. For as long as she could remember no one had seen her as she truly was. If they had they would have been distracted by overwhelming jealousy or lust. She had seen it before with her mother and with her two aunts. Her mother ended up at home with a husband who was enamored with her but had a rough go of it until she met Ted Tonks. Bellatrix was another story. She used her feminine whiles to her manipulative advantage. Women hated her and men were scared of her, even her husband seemed afraid of her at times. Then there was her aunt Narcissa, the Malfoy trophy wife. Much hated like Bellatrix but unable to keep her husbands eyes from roving. The role of Ice Queen suited her but not Nymphadora. That would not do for her. She needed to be seen as an equal in her occupation and even taking on different features she was not without admirers so she did not begrudge the need to sell herself as "one of the guys" as so many of her auror colleagues referred to her as. Overall it was a situation that worked for her and in a way kept her from being vulnerable.

Times were getting better. Though the Order still operated out of Grimmauld Place it was only to track down the remaining Death Eaters that were not caught after the demise of Voldemort. Thankfully people dispensed with the idiotic formality of calling him "You Know Who" or "He Who Must Not Be Named". They all figured if a seventeen year old young man still attending Hogwarts could kill him then he didn't deserve to be feared as he once had been. It was with all this weighing on her mind that Nymphadora Tonks washed the sleep from her lithe form and readied herself for the day ahead of her. She was to attend an emergency meeting for the Order in forty-five minutes. Supposedly there were rumblings in Europe of a group of Dark Wizards and Witches, some who were believed to be former followers of Voldemort, which the Order Members felt it imperative to quash before things escalated out of control again. She decided a short black bob cut and her usual hart shaped facial features would do. She had matured a bit and had dispensed with the wild assortment of colors for her hair but still wore her trademark patched jeans, large black Doc Martins from Muggle London and her long black coat. She looked somewhat gothic and felt the look suited her mood most of the time. She had lost her favorite cousin in the war as well as many friends and colleagues. Her cheerfulness was somewhat wanting of late. Satisfied with the days look she exited the bathroom and the smell of Molly Weasley's traditional morning feast lead her to the kitchen. She made a point of tripping on the rug on her way in to keep up appearances and was greeted by all the regulars. The majority of the Weasley clan as well as Remus, Harry and Hermione were all nursing cups of tea, ignoring the scowling Severus Snape who occupied a dark corner. They all tucked into breakfast and waited for the other members to join them at headquarters for the meeting.

The meeting started out as usual with Dumbledore's eyes twinkling brightly, something that had faded as the war effort had reached it's pinnacle but returned with it's end. He called everyone to order and started explaining the situation and the need to send in reconnaissance to Romania to help Charlie Weasley and a few of the foreign Order members who had reported the problem. No one seemed to enthusiastic about this assignment but luckily for most it did not matter because Dumbledore had chosen his team and they were to leave immediately after receiving a brief on the situation and what they were expected to do. Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin as well as Nymphadora Tonks were to meet up with Charlie in Bucharest and then travel to Transylvania to touch base with the vampire contingent that was stationed there as a lookout for the Order and form further plans as to how the Order would infiltrate the new hoard of Dark Magicians there. The choice of team members was a strategic one. Remus was a werewolf, he had been bitten as a small boy. Bill had been the victim of an attack by vampires who had chosen to follow Voldemort. He was thought to be dead but staggered back to the Order after spending a month afraid of what he would face at home. Luckily the Order was not so ceremonious about the purity of their members and as far as the Weasley's were concerned they were just glad they had not lost him completely. They all figured if Lupin could overcome the beast within and choose the light then Bill was perfectly capable of doing so as well, and he did. Nymphadora, on the other hand, was not a magical creature, She was a metamorphmagus and could take on the appearance of anyone living or imaginary. All had heightened skills and abilities due to their conditions, or talents, as Dumbledore always said. With the Wolfsbane Potion Remus' transformations were nothing to worry about and with the Vampera Tonic, recently discovered by Hermione, Bill was able to live virtually the same as before he was bitten with the exception that he needed a monthly transfusion of blood to keep his urges under control. The only person who did not accept him was his former fiancé Fleur Delacour, who as part veela, could no longer stand him. She saw him as the antithesis of all things good, evil because of a long standing feud between veelas and vampires.

They all met with Dumbledore after the major meeting was over and discussed plans and expectations. The mission was simple, one of them was to infiltrate the group of Dark Magicians and report all findings to the others. Dumbledore suggested Tonks be the one to take that assignment as she could naturally change into someone none of the enemy might recognize. This of course got Tonks thinking, maybe this would be her opportunity to break away from her current self imposed identity and show people who she really was. That, of course got her wondering if she even really knew who she was anymore. She had always struggled to stay true to herself and was sometimes unsure if she had succeeded but she knew deep down this would work, she could do this. It would take some major re-hauling of her wardrobe to match her true appearance but that would not be a problem. Maybe Ginny and Hermione would accompany her to Diagon Alley to help her prepare for the mission. That was that she would ask them to go that day and they would enjoy lunch while out.

She walked back into the kitchen from the small dining room she had just met with the team in. Sitting next to Ginny she poked her to get her attention.

"Hey Gin you up to a trip to the Alley with me? I was thinking you and Mione could help me with my disguse?"

"Sure! Mione get your cloak were going out!"

"What are you on about?" Bill asked.

"They are going to help me pick out the clothes for our mission, you read the profile, I have to doll myself up a bit and look like I'm a snobby, rich, little pure blood dark witch."

"Well if you do so do we, we are bound to be seen and you can't be caught running about with poor ingrates like Remus and I," Bill retorted with a smile.

"Oh alright!" Tonks replied in a sarcastic huff.

Remus and Bill joined the little shopping expedition but went their separate ways once at the Leaky Cauldron. The ladies started at Madam Malkin's. Ginny was abuzz with enthusiasm as she fingered the latest fashions. They picked out several dress robe sets and flashy, sexy shoes and sent Tonks into the dressing room with full arms.

"You have to transform to whatever look you're going with so we will know if the robes work or not," Hermione instructed.

"That is fine, but you will have to come in here to see. I don't want to give up my cover before I've even left London."

She morphed back into the body she had sported in the shower that morning and donned the first set of robes then called out to the two twenty-somethings who were waiting with baited breath. They were speechless.

"Tonks…"

"Gin I don't think Tonks is appropriate anymore," Hermione laughed.

"I would say you are right as always Mione."

"So it's good then?" Tonks asked timidly. This was the first time anyone had seen her in her true form with the exception of her family.

"It's fab! No wonder your mother named you Nymphadora, you can make yourself look like a goddess," Ginny laughed.

"Funny thing is I don't have to _make_ myself look like this at all, this is really me."

Ginny and Hermione stared at her, wide eyed and mouths agape.

"Why the bloody hell do you go around as something…someone else then?" Hermione asked as she was the first to regain her senses.

"Do you honestly think I would not be treated like a piece of meat if I went traipsing through the Auror Division looking like this?"

"Hmm point taken," the two ladies said in unison.

They continued experimenting with the different outfits until it was time for lunch. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and met Bill and Remus there. The five of them enjoyed a leisurely lunch and chatted about nothing in particular. There was a few inquiries as to the disguise Tonks would be using but the ladies were tight lipped about it which made the two men that much more curious. They were informed that they would just have to wait until the next morning to see her "new" persona. They all dropped in Fred and George's shop before apparating to the safe point near headquarters.

The next morning was a cacophony of noise and bodies trying to get to the task of last minute packing and meetings. Eventually the trio portkeyed to Bucharest and meet with Charlie. Tonks had met him briefly while they were at Hogwarts but had forgot all about him until she was acquainted with his family after joining the Order. They all caught a Muggle cab to a small flat outside the city that Charlie had inhabited for the last several years while in Romania. Upon arrival they were introduced to another Order member helping Charlie named Anderson Fletcher. They were informed that he too was a metamorphmagus and would be running recon with Tonks, they would stage themselves as siblings from a pure blood family who had moved to Romania from England when they were both nine and ten years of age and were schooled at home. Charlie informed them that they would portkey to Transylvania the next morning so they should take the opportunity to relax while they all had it. They settled on lunch at the flat and an evening in, getting to know each other. Bill relayed all the messages to Charlie from their family and Remus caught him up on how Harry and Hermione were doing. After all the catching up Bill started razzing Tonks about her secret disguise she was so reluctant to reveal. This led to a dare to show everyone her look which she could not find a way out of. Accepting defeat, the Weasley boys were always so manipulative, Tonks slipped into Charlie's room and decided to morph into her aunt Bellatrix to get Bill back for his constant teasing. The "disguise" was not appreciated but when she explained she had no intention of emulating her imprisoned aunt as well as no intention of giving into Bill's sneaky manipulation they relented only slightly. They argued that they had to know so Anderson could choose a look appropriate for him to pass as her brother. She countered that he would have ample time tomorrow before they met with the vampire contingent.

A small supper and several firewiskies later they made there way to the cots that were set up for them. Charlie insisted that Tonks take his room as she was the only lady and needed her privacy. She gladly accepted this polite gesture and took an anti-hangover potion before she nestled into the soft blankets and pillows. She slept fitfully as she always did in strange places, years of Moody pounding his mantra of constant vigilance had made her a bit paranoid as it had the rest of the London based Order members. She woke before dawn and decided to take a shower. She knew sleep would only elude her whilst in bed and in that situation it was always good for her to start the day early rather then languish in bed. She made her way to the bathroom quietly as not to wake the men as they slumbered in the sitting room. Setting the water to a temperature she desired she gingerly slipped from her night clothes and submerged herself under a steady stream of hot water. She stayed underneath the spray until her fingers where almost pruned from the moisture. She did not realize that the door of the bathroom had a faulty lock so when she pushed away the curtain she nearly screamed as she found herself starkers staring into the clear blue eyes of Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2 Of Disguises and Goddesses

Chapter 2 Of Disguises and Goddesses

Charlie was quickly shocked out of his morning stupor as his mind registered what his eyes had been exposed to. There was a woman, a naked woman standing in his tub staring back at him. It took him a moment for him to realize that the only woman who could possibly be in his bathroom was Tonks, but she did not look like Tonks. He vaguely heard her accio a towel and wrapped herself in it.

"I…I… am so sorry, I didn't realize you were in here," He stuttered as he backed out of the space and closed the door. He heard a slight laugh as he rushed out to the sitting room. He didn't care that he tripped over Remus and landed atop his older brother. They both woke with a start and reached for their wands but settled when they realized who had interrupted their slumber.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Charlie, you look like you saw Great Gran raise out of her grave."

"Why the bloody hell did you not tell me Tonks was an effin' goddess you git?"

"Ugh what are you two on about?" Remus mumbled.

"T…Tonks! I just walked in on her in the loo an…and she was getting out of the shower and oh gods it was all I could do to keep from creaming my shorts! Was she just putting on a show yesterday with the whole tomboy look?"

"Okay bro now you've got me really confused. The Tonks you saw yesterday was Tonks so what exactly did you see when she got out of the shower?"

"Bill I think I need time to calm myself down before I relive that memory."

"Charlie you are being so melodramatic. You act as if you get less action out here then Moony over there."

"Hey I resent that Bill! You know good and well I get plenty of action."

"Okay, okay you're right but before you and Emmaline got together you have to admit it had been a long time."

"I'd be careful if I were you. I might just forget to take my potion on the next full moon," Lupin growled good naturedly. "Honestly Charlie, I'm sure she was just trying out her new look. So you think you are calm enough now to give us some details?"

"Yeah…she seemed a few inches taller and her hair was long, down to her hips and raven black. Her skin, oh gods her skin was soft and creamy white, there was no hair anywhere but on her head and between her legs. Her legs were long and slim and she had an hourglass figure and her breasts…Merlin I've never seen anything so beautiful! They were round and full but not too big, something you could really grab onto, ya know. Her stomach was flat as a board but there was some definition to her abdomen, like the beginnings of a four pack and she had her belly button peirced. That face, it was the face of an angel. Her eyes were that same wide and piercing blue. Her lips were full and pink, they looked so soft. She just looked more…I don't know…more sophisticated and… dead sexy," Charlie swallowed hard as he looked back at his brother and Remus.

"Well that fits the bill for rich pure blood so that must be her disguise." Remus said weakly as her tried to remind himself that he had a very beautiful and devoted witch back in London. Bill just looked into space with a glazed look in his eyes.

The silent reverie that the three men were enjoying was interrupted by the object of their fantasies walking into the room adorned with a sheer black dressing gown that covered a low backed red night gown. She laughed as Charlie started coughing and Bill tried unsuccessfully to greet her good morning and all Remus could do was close his eyes and brace himself for the inevitable erection he was sure he would need to bring under control quickly, that is when he brought in the big guns _Snape and Sprout going at it in the greenhouses_ that always worked. Enough to make a grown man cry. Charlie followed her with his eyes as she wondered into the kitchenette and started making coffee. He noticed a large tattoo of a Chinese Fireball dragon that stretched the length of her spine and the Chinese character for strength at the base of her neck. Her hair was still damp but she had pulled it into an attractive knot. Charlie was left speechless, wondering if he had died and gone to heaven. He glanced at Bill and saw the same look of wonder he knew he was wearing. Remus had quietly disappeared into the loo and Anderson was still sleeping soundly, oblivious to all that was going on.

Charlie could hear faint cussing coming form under Bill's breath and decided that he should just get a grip on himself and try to act as if nothing was unusual. He made for the Kitchenette to start breakfast. He was fine until Tonks' breasts lightly brushed his back as she scooted past him to sit at the table with her coffee. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and the blood rushing to his nether regions. He asked her to keep an eye on the stove and tried to discreetly make his way to the loo but found that Bill now occupied it. He had to find some place where he could take care of the little problem that was currently becoming a very erect one. He ducked into his room which was the wrong thing to do because his eyes were assaulted by Tonks' knickers, very scant knickers, splayed over her robes in her open trunk.

"Oh gods," he mumbled as he move to the bed and gave himself a quick wank to relieve the pressure that had quickly built up in his cock. He cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and went to check if the bathroom was now free. Luckily it was and he slipped in and turned the shower to cold and hoped in. After the prone inducing shower he walked back to his room and knocked before entering as to prevent another embarrassing situation. With Muggle clothes on he made his way back to the breakfast he had left Tonks to watch over. She had set plates out and was dishing them up when he entered.

"Oh good the bedroom's free I need to change," she greeted him as if the episode in the shower had never happened and she had no clue that three out of the four men in the flat were extremely turned on. She slipped out just before Remus and Bill walked in. When they heard the door snap shut they all released breaths they did not know they had been holding.

"Fuck's sake how the hell is Anderson going to pull off the brother act if she is going to be walking around looking like a bloody vixen?" Bill questioned.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Anderson, he plays for the other team," Charlie replied lamely. The other two men nodded contemplatively, thankful that their cover would not be blown because Anderson might react to Tonks the way they had that morning. They tucked in to the scrambled eggs and bacon that adorned their plates. They became even more focused on the food in front of them as Tonks stepped back into the kitchenette wearing tight, black, low cut pinstriped muggle pants and a crisp white blouse that had a very low collar. Her hair was now dry and loose curls cascaded down her back, half of it pulled off her face. She was wearing stiletto heals. Bill and Remus noticed how fluidly she moved in the shoes which normally would have had her sprawled out in the floor by now.

"Tonks, love do you have something you need to share with us?" Remus inquired. His curiosity would not be abated as to how she suddenly became one of the most graceful women he had ever seen.

"What do you mean Moony?"

"Well it's not every day we see you in anything other then your boots and jeans so why the sudden change before the recon has officially started."

"Yeah and what's with the shoes? You should be flat on your face by now. Are they enchanted?" Bill queried.

"Well first of all gentlemen looks can be deceiving especially with metas and no they are not enchanted."

"Still doesn't explain why you decided to change things up early," Bill muttered.

"I didn't change anything up early, Bill darling, I decided not to morph this morning as this is the form I will take for the mission,"

"Wait, did you just say you did _not_ change this morning?" Remus inquired skeptically.

"You heard correctly Moony."

"Woah! Wait a minute, you mean to tell us this is really what you look like? Why the bloody hell do you masquerade as our little tomboy Tonks if this is the _real_ you?" Bill asked, waving his hand at her.

"Well your reaction this morning, for one, do you really think male aurors would take me seriously if I was myself and not to mention the women, I would have to watch my back everywhere just to avoid the cat fights. Everyone feels I am much more trustworthy as the tomboy, they don't think twice about having me around."

"Okay I'll give you that but why keep it under wraps from everyone?" Inquired Remus.

"Moony, you of all people should know the importance of privacy and discretion when it comes to ones identity, you as well Bill. I would be consigned to the same reputation of my aunts if people knew the real me."

"I don't think that would ever be the case Tonks, you have too good a heart for anyone to think poorly of you," Remus responded.

"Well easier said my friend, my mother had the same problem and you've met her, she has a heart as big as Molly Weasley's," Tonks sighed.

"So you really aren't clumsy either?" Bill asked.

"Well I was going for a convincing package so…"

"Bloody hell, it's all been an act. How do you do it?"

"Well Bill it's not been easy but I just had to."

"It is unfortunate that despite your natural beauty you felt so self conscious that you changed to make yourself more likeable, or what you thought would be more likeable to others," Remus mused quietly. "I understand your insecurity though."

Tonks just smiled at her friend and squeezed his hand.

"I don't think I'll call you Tonks anymore," he said. "From now on it's Dora, yeah?"

She just laughed and nodded. Charlie was not nearly as shocked by the revelation as his brother or Remus because he had not known her for long before she dropped her little identity bomb. He wondered, though, what had motivated her to make this life change now, during a mission for the Order. He saw the convenience of it all, but certainly not her need to hide behind a mask for all her life. His blatant attraction to her was only increased by the desire to find out her reasons. There was obviously more to her then what was on the outside and if she would let him he was going to be the man to prove to her that she could be seen as the amazing woman she really was and not some trophy to be won or conquest to be added to the rest of the notches on some wizards bedpost, if she wanted equality then she would get it from him. His musings were interrupted by a bumbling Anderson who had finally woke up. They all finished breakfast and true to form Anderson did not bat an eyelash at the "new" Tonks just remarked lightly.

"Decided to go au natural today, love? Love it really, I have just the thing for myself. We will make quite the pair of siblings I think."

Tonks smiled and nodded while sipping a fresh cup of coffee. They readied themselves for the meeting in Transylvania and Anderson wowed everyone with his rendition of Nymphadora Tonks' older brother. He decided to take an elegant facial structure that screamed beautiful child of wealthy parents with eyes to match Tonks'. He went with his natural height of six feet and changed his hair to the same raven black she was sporting. They definitely looked related.


	3. Chapter 3 Relatives

Thanks for the reviews! Diclaimer for Chapter one applies to the entire story obviously.

Chapter 3 Relatives

The meeting with the vampire hoard was informative but not at all eventful. Tonks or Dora as she had been referred to as for the majority of that day and Anderson were told whom they would need to make contact with to get a foot in with the Dark Wizards. They spent most of the meeting coming up with bios and family histories for the two that were elusive but convincing enough that others would buy it all without question. They apparated back to Charlie's flat and had supper in again so they could debrief and fashion a plan to get in league with this new group of Death Eaters, they had not chosen to change their title. The recon team decided to have Anderson "run into" the inside guy the vampires told him about. He would, in turn, introduce Anderson to a few of the new generation DE, once the door was open that was Dora's queue to make her entrance. Anderson with the protection of Bill went to the club that the spy spent his nights at to get the ball rolling. That left the other three to sit and wait and pray that Bill would be able to fend other vampires off Anderson while meeting the contact.

Charlie suggested a movie and Dora was game, Remus was not so keen on the idea so he took over Charlie's room to read in peace. The only movies Charlie had were action flicks so they settled on one of the newer James Bond movies. Dora made some popcorn in the microwave while Charlie retrieved the sodas from the fridge.

"So Charlie, what's with all the Muggle stuff?"

"Well you know my dad! He instilled a great passion for Muggle technology in his older boys. The only difference is that Bill and I know how to use all this stuff," Charlie smiled and Dora felt a slight stirring in the pit of her stomach. She chalked it up to hunger forgetting that she had recently had her fill at supper.

"Course I had to charm it all to work around magic. I figure it safe to tell you since I don't think you'll go telling the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department."

They both laughed knowing that Arthur Weasley would be ecstatic to see that his own son had figured a way to furnish his entire flat with Muggle stuff and actually got it to work. With popcorn done and drinks in hand they settled on the couch and watched a very explosive James Bond movie, chatting amiably throughout the film.

"I must say this place reminds me of home."

Charlie cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well dad was Muggle-born and he never really let go of that part of his heritage so we always had muggle stuff around the house and I spent a lot of time with that side of the family obviously, because most of the Blacks saw mum as a blood traitor and me an abomination to the family and all wizarding kind. Sirius was the only one who saw me for who I was. Never mind that I was born with one of the rarest talents of all wizarding kind. They all thought I could never measure up."

"You do though, you know that right?" Charlie inquired softly.

Dora looked up at that and was caught in Charlie's intense gaze, a gaze that made her shiver slightly.

"Yeah I know it," she answered, speaking as quietly as he had.

They held each others eyes with their own for a few moments then Charlie looked down and cleared his throat.

"Listen about the other morning, I was a real dunderhead. I should have noticed the light and the water running. I hope you forgive me for violating your privacy like that."

"Look Charlie its fine, I went through Auror training with a shit load of guys it's not like it hasn't happened before. And as far as that goes you were the most gracious of any of the guys who have walked in on me," She laughed.

"Well I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Oh but Charlie I certainly wouldn't mind if it did," Dora winked at him as she popped a few pieces of fluffy white corn in her mouth and watched the blush rise to his hairline quickly then burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell woman you are going to be the death of the poor bloke!" Remus replied. They both looked up at him, Charlie with a bit of relief and Dora with a tinkle of amusement in her deep blue eyes.

"Dora love you really shouldn't lay it on so thick, Charlie isn't accustom to your flirtatious nature and might actually take you seriously."

She just gave Remus a look that said 'I'm counting on it'. It had been a long time since she was seriously attracted to anyone and had started feeling the stirrings of something the moment she met him the first time since her school days. The easy banter back and forth between the two of them that evening had just solidified her attraction to the second eldest Weasley.

"Well I just heard from Albus via two way mirror, intel says it's Rookwood who's heading up the New DE and your dearest cousin is his right hand man. Nott is pretty high up in the ranks as well."

"Fuck! It's going to be hard with that little shit slithering around! I guess going by Dora is out of the question then. There is too much a possibility that it will jog his memory and our cover will be blown. I'll think of something else. Damn it all, I thought he was in London! The Auror Department has been tracking his movements for almost a year how did this slip by us?"

The two men looked grave. Draco Malfoy had become almost as sadistic as his late father had been. He was now so entrenched in dark magic that everyone thought there was no hope for him and it would be only a matter of time before he came to the same fate as his father. Dora was hit hardest by this hypothesis, as it was she who killed Lucius and was now one of the people going directly after his son. The irony was not lost on her. No one knew of course. After the last battle there were so many dead it was impossible to account for who was responsible for which deaths but the memory of it was burned into her consciousness and she would never forget that day.

"Well this puts a damper on things," Charlie mumbled.

"I know, I wonder how Bill and Andy are doing." Dora mused to herself quietly.

"Fine I'm sure. Hey Dora you bring that deck of cards with you?"

"Yeah Remus, What you got in mind?"

"Maybe a little five card draw or something? You two didn't seem too engrossed in your movie and I've finished my book."

"Sounds like a plan. You know how to play Charlie?"

"Um I'm a dragon tamer not Little Bo Peep, course I know how to play poker!" He smiled at the two pair of eyes looking back at him.

Dora accioed her deck of cards and they all settled at the table with a bottle of firewiskey. They played and drank for a few hours then decided it was time for bed.

"Well night guys. Once this mission is over you're coming back to London with us Charlie and I'll introduce you to a little thing called muggle booze my friend, much smoother then that firewiskey shit!" Tonks called out as she meandered toward Charlie's bedroom. She got a chuckle in response.

Taking another anti-hangover potion she sunk into Charlie's bed and dreamt of a very sweaty, very tanned, very toned, ginger haired dragon tamer all the while sporting a devious little grin. Unfortunately this enjoyable slumber did not last long as Bill and Anderson arrived an hour or so after they three of them called it a night. Tonks was rudely awakened when Bill bound into the bedroom and shook her senseless. They had to debrief and as much as she was taking pleasure in her naughty little dreams duty called so she dragged herself out of bed and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Bill and Anderson were successful in meeting up with the contact and had set a meeting with him. He would bring a few DE with and Anderson would pave the way for himself and Dora to join. She would be out of commission until he was securely in place. She was not too keen on this. She was an auror for a reason and did not like being relegated to 'second hand woman' as she put it. It took quite a bit of argument on the guys' part to make her realize that to bring her in once Anderson was trusted was far safer then her jumping in full force. If they knew anything about Death Eaters it was that they were suspicious of everyone and they had to maneuver carefully so as not to cause unnecessary doubt about the pair right off the bat. The situation called for finesse and a whole lot of patients. The added risk of having Draco Malfoy second in command made it that much more imperative that they all watch their backs and did not mess things up.


	4. Chapter 4 Body Shots and Potions Masters

A/N: Disclaimer located in chapter 1. Thanks for the kind reviews and a huge 'Thank You!' to may beta Bad Voodoo, luv ya! Hope you all like this chappie it was a blast to write. The drinks mentioned might be more Americanizedall I can say is 'sorry' I am so very ignorant of the party scene in London. I'm hoping someday that will be remedied :)

Chapter 4 Body Shots and Potions Masters

Preparations were made for Anderson's first meeting with the Death Eaters and life in Romania progressed much as it had since the team had arrived. No one ventured out much except Charlie who did the shopping and Firewhiskey runs. He had lived there for years and would not be suspected if seen by the DE. Dora continued to feel stir crazy in the flat but did her best to keep it under control.

Several weeks after their arrival Remus went back to London to spend the full moon somewhere familiar to him, Bill and Anderson were meeting with the DE, or rather Anderson was and Bill was trailing them. This left Dora and Charlie to their own devices. Dora took this opportunity to entice Charlie into going clubbing with her. She knew of some 'fantastic places to get pissed' as she called them and it didn't take much to convince Charlie to go with her. She morphed back into the standard 'Tonks' look, put on some club appropriate attire and they portkeyed to a remote location.

It did not take Dora long to lead them to her favorite club. It was in a part of London Charlie had never visited. The club was a secluded establishment in which you had to know the right people to get in. It seemed that Tonks, as she informed Charlie to refer to her as in London, had all the right connections. Not only did the bouncer let her in without questions asked but the bartender handed her a bottle of Tequila and a couple of shot glasses. She set the bottle down at a small, private table and told Charlie to watch the spot. He obeyed and was surprised to see her return with a dish of lemon and lime wedges and a salt shaker. Shortly after a server came to the table with two beers. Charlie had no idea what she had in mind but he was more then willing to find out.

"Okay Weasley here's the deal, I am going to introduce you to the wonderful world of Muggle drinking games but first you need to loosen up so drink the Yeager bomb then I'll explain the rest."

He did as instructed and felt his nervous energy lessen substantially.

"Alright there Weasley?"

"Yeah, fantastic."

"Good now for the fun bit, it's a little thing known as body shots," She said while pulling off her blouse, leaving her in a skimpy red tank and tight hip hugger jeans.

"Body shots?"

"Yeah here I'll show you," she pored some amber liquid into a shot glass and handed it to him. "Hold that for me," she then proceeded to stick a lemon, flesh out, in his mouth. After that Charlie got the shock of his life, she slowly straddled his lap and licked his neck long and slow. She then sprinkled some salt on the trail she left then began to suck it off. Then she took the shot, downed it and bit the lemon wedge from Charlie's mouth, letting her lips gently brush his. "Your turn."

He swallowed hard and mimicked the steps she had performed for him while she still kept residence on his lap. The slight buzz that had invaded Charlie's brain numbed his conscious which was screaming at him to slow down, not to take things too far with the goddess that was perched before him. He ignored the annoying nagging and they continued taking shots. At one point, Tonks dared him to drink the shot while it rested between her pert breasts and he jumped at the chance. She poured the shot and set it on the table then he went to work with the salt, deciding to take his time. He started placing feather light kisses along her collar bone and up her neck. He then put his tongue to work and started sucking a small spot on her neck and licking it intermittently. Once that was done he sprinkled salt on the spot which was starting to darken from his earlier attentions. He placed the shot between her soft mounds. Once again slowly licked the salty spot and then placed his lips to the rim of the shot glass. She slowly leaned forward so he could down the shot then placed the lemon slice in his mouth so he could suck on the bitter sour flesh.

Following their consumption of vast amounts of tequila Tonks pulled Charlie to the dance floor and they spent a good amount of time grinding to the music. Charlie was vaguely aware of the problem mounting in his pants but decided to ignore it, as he was too relaxed to really care. He let his hands explore her body as hers did the same to his. They were rather sweaty and turned on by the time they mad it back to their table to rest.

"So what say we have one more then take the rest of this tequila someplace a bit more private, It's been a long time since I've had a long slow screw against a wall," Tonks said casually.

Charlie blanched at what he thought to be a very forward proposition from his fellow Order member. Tonks then laughed at his expression when it registered in her mind that Charlie had no idea she was referring to a drink and not a sexual position.

"Weasley, not that I don't think you are dead sexy but I was talking about a drink."

"Oh…oh? Ooooh well whatever you want."

"I think you should have a muggle whiskey, I'll go order then we can figure out where we want to go after."

Charlie watched as Tonks slowly weaved her way through the crowed and ordered the drinks. He could not help but admire her; she could drink some of his buddies back at the reserve under the table. Even in her Tonks persona he thought she was beautiful, and the fact that she was still sporting the dragon tattoo had him hot and bothered. He casually looked away as she turned toward the table and made her way back with their drinks.

"Here is your Johnny Walker Whiskey and my long slow screw against a wall."

Charlie downed the whiskey and mused that although it had a kick to it, it was much smoother then Ogden's.

"Well I don't know about you buy I am in no shape to apparate tonight, and if I portkey anywhere I'll loose it what you say we finish the evening back at headquarters?"

"Tonks I think that is a brilliant idea, you don't by chance know if my mother will be there do you?"

"I don't believe so; Arthur mentioned something about spending some time at the Burrow."

"Good to know, last time I showed up pissed she practically had my head on a lance."

"Well where would the fun be in that?"

"You got me."

"So I say we catch the Knight bus and I'll sneak in to see if Molly is in, then I'll come out and get you."

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me."

They made there way to a secluded street and signaled for the bus. Once at Grimmauld Place Tonks slipped in and checked the premises for any Order members. She came upon no one and signaled to Charlie that it was safe. They made there way up to one of the rooms and Tonks morphed back to Dora after accioing a deck of cards and Sirius' old poker chips along with some glasses.

"So what are we playing?"

"Hmm how about five card stud?"

"Sounds good, you ready to loose Dora?"

"Yeah right," she laughed, "you are pissed if you forgot who the undisputed champion of our little tourney is."

They played a few hands before Dora decided to up the stakes a little.

"So Charlie, you ever play strip poker?"

"Uh… no."

"You want to?"

"Why Dora I had no idea you had it in you!" Charlie feigned innocence.

"Oh my dear, naïve, little Charlie."

There was no need for explanation as far as the rules went so they dove right in. Charlie won the first hand with a pair of queens and an ace against Dora's pair of tens. She divulged herself of her black strappy shoes and started dealing the next hand. This one she one with a three of a kind to his pair, he then removed his shoes. Charlie won the next three hands and Dora made a show of slowly removing her Radiohead zip-up and her low cut tank as well as her tight leather pants. Charlie was summarily divested of almost all of his clothes four hands. By this time Dora was clad in her skin tight, black camisole and black mesh knickers and Charlie was clad in a pair of red boxer shorts. They had finished off the bottle of tequila not long after arriving and decided that after on more hand they would find something else to do. Dora dealt and they could both feel the tension resting thick in the air. Charlie had seen all of Dora's bits and had no objection to seeing them once more but she thought turn around was fair play and was anxious to see what he was hiding under those ruby red shorts. Dora's hand was not good at all she only had a pair of twos so she went for three more cards and was not rewarded with anything worth her while. Charlie however only requested one which meant that he had an ace and was sure to beat her no matter what. They checked and to Dora's utter disappointment Charlie had three aces and a king. Deciding to continue her little strip tease she stood up and slowly pulled the hem of her camisole over her head and threw it to the ground, she then stalked to the bed and pushed her companion down on the bed and proceeded to straddle him.

"So Mr. Weasley what shall we do now?"

"Your choice Miss Dora." Charlie said in a reverent, whispered tone.

"Mmmm I think a little snogging is in order, mind you I don't normally let things progress this far on a first date but as you and I are more than comfortable with each other and will more then likely forget what happened tonight I say we end the evening with a little fun," she said all this while running her elegant fingers from his pectorals to his lower abdomen. In Charlie's loose state of mind he was not about to argue with a beautiful woman so he propped himself up on his elbows while she buried those long fingers in his thick ginger hair. Their lips met softly at first then Dora deepened the kiss and Charlie fell back onto his back, taking her with him and his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. She granted his appeal and her tongue collided with his. Their hands moved languidly over each others bodies as the heat between them rose to a feverish degree. Dora pulled away after a while and rested her head on his shoulder. They drifted off to sleep holding each other, contentment painted across both faces.

The next morning the pair was woke by a string of furious expletives from a tall, imperious, foul mannered Potions Master who had walked in on one Charles Weasley and a dark haired beauty that he was sure he had never seen at any of the Order meetings.

"Charles Weasley what, in all things magical, do you think you are doing brining a complete _stranger_ to Headquarters, and are you not supposed to be working on a mission for Dumbledore in _Romania_?"

"Sever…"

"Don't you Severus me!We are not on such amicable terms for you to call me by anything but my sir name. Now I suggest you both make yourself presentable and then we will be having words in the sitting room with Albus. You bring your little tart with you I have a few words for her as well as well as an obliveator spell."

"Bloody hell Snape don't you dare call me tart you smarmy bastard!"


	5. Chapter 5 Introductions of Sorts

**A/N**: I have a Yahoo group now so if you are interested in checking out some of the other fics that I have in the works or want to send me a message that I can directly respond to about this one please feel free to stop by. Oh and if you know of any good Charlie/Tonks fics let me know! The link is on my bio page, just click the homepage link and you are there. On a different note… I am breaking a cardinal rule of mine and updating before I have the next chappie finished. I will try and get it cranked out though so you don't have to wait too long.

Chapter 5 Introductions of Sorts

"I don't know who you are nor who you think you are but I will not let you insult me while you lay there feigning innocence by covering yourself with that sheet. If I were you I would think seriously about being impertinent towards me for stating the truth."

"Now Snape you know just as well as anybody Dora is no tart!"

"Dora? Is that what she calls herself then?" Snape growled in disgust.

Remus called from the hallway, inquiring whom Snape was berating this time and pushed his way into the room. He blanched at the sight before him.

Dora… Charlie? What are you two doing here? I thought you were in Romania, What about Bill and Andy?"

"Aren't you forgetting a certain metamorph Lupin?" Before Lupin could respond understanding flooded Snape's mind, "Dora? Nymphadora? Oh bloody hell! What are you traipsing around London in your under cover form for? Are you so stupid girl that you didn't have the sense to revert back to your natural form before you came back here? What if someone saw you, you could have been killed or worse recognized, breaching your cover!"

At this point Dora was furious for being treated as if she were back serving detention for a potions mishap at Hogwarts. She was quivering with rage and Charlie could tell that Snape might be missing some very essential parts of his male anatomy in a moment if he kept it up.

"I'll have you know that I did not go traipsing around London in my undercover form I went as 'Tonks'. As far as being on a mission, yes we are but as we are relegated to being the proverbial couch warmers at the moment and Bill and Andy both have a way of contacting us in an emergency we decided to go have a little fun. Coming back to Grimmauld Place was the safest place to go so this is where we came."

"What the devil are you talking about 'you came as Tonks', what, do you morph into the form the man you're servicing wants?"

"Severus that was uncalled for! If Charlie and Dora choose to take their relationship to the next level you have no right judging her. You know just as well as anyone that she is not in the least bit loose," Remus ground out.

"I'll have you know that this is my natural form and I'll thank you to remember that, and no I refuse to morph for any man you wanker! How dare you imply that what I do for and or with Charlie is some sort of service! I think much more highly of myself then to have some pleasure shag with someone, if, and I emphasize if, I were to have sex with someone it will be for mutual pleasure and in the context of a committed relationship. Charlie and I did not have sex thank you very much but I am sure we both got more then you've gotten in the last twenty years, if you even have been close to having a woman!"

With that Snape stormed out of the room and Remus gave them a little half smile, eyes twinkling as he shut the door softly.

"We didn't have sex did we?"

"Um… well I still have my boxers on what about you?"

Dora pulled the sheet up to take a peak, "Yeah… knickers on. Thank Zeus! Bloody hell I have a head ache, you?"

"Yeah," Charlie groaned.

"I can't remember much at all, can you?"

"No, and my stomach feels like it's about to turn itself inside out, I'll be right back." Charlie groaned as he made his way to the bathroom down the hall.

'_Oh hell I hope I didn't screw him, that would just fuck everything up. But we couldn't have we both have our underwear on, what drunk person puts their underwear back on after sex? Where is an anti-hangover potion when a gal needs it?'_

At that moment Charlie came back into the bedroom, two potions vials in hand.

"Here take this, Remus gave it to me, said we needed it more then Ron and Harry, guess it will clear up our memory too but considering our extreme state of undress I'm not so sure that is a good idea."

"Well I have deduced that we could not have had sex due to the fact that drunk people don't put underwear back on after shagging."

"Okay well cheers, bottoms up," Charlie said before downing the vile looking concoction the same time as Dora drank hers."

They sat on the bed for a few minutes waiting for the potion to do its work and by the time it had taken effect they were sprawled out on the bed laughing at the emerging memories of their antics the previous evening.

To Snape's dismay Dumbledore along with the rest of the Order present had no problem with Charlie and Dora coming back to Headquarters, claiming that as an auror Dora knew how to keep a low profile and no harm was done in the big scheme of things. They both were subject to some ruthless teasing, however, from Kingsley Shaklebolt and Fred and George Weasley. Everyone was careful to not let the news of Molly's son's wild behavior as none of them wanted to witness what would probably rival the screaming fits dealt to several Deatheaters at their trials before receiving the kiss.

Remus, Dora and Charlie portkeyed back to his flat and were greeted by Bill and Andy. Remus could not pass up the chance to continue to take pot shots at his friends and fellow Order members so he related the entire story in quite the animated fashion to Bill and Andy who were howling with laughter afterwards.

They were all settled back in when Andy informed them that Dora would make her appearance the next evening at a gathering of the New DE. Andy had been working hard to pave the way for them both to attend and start taking names back to the Order. He also reported that the numbers were small, twenty to twenty-five at best and that included the vampires that were part of the group as well. That was good news as they would easily be able to contain that many with the proper amount of back-up. Dora flooed back to Headquarters as Tonks and went to Madam Malkin's to get her attire for the next evening while the gentlemen reported to Dumbledore what information they had thus far.

The next evening came quickly and Dora and Andy set out to meet the members of the New DE at an exclusive dinner. They had decided on Andrew and Alexandra Simms as aliases and claimed to be remote relations to the Black family. Although real relations, were not in contact with the Blacks directly only ever mentioned in passing and never kept up with. The story was easy enough to fabricate and if anyone had decided to follow up on the documentation was planted to make things look legitimate.

They arrived fashionably late both donning pretentious pureblood looks on their faces and displayed the expected amount of distrust and disdain for all those they were introduced to. Dora was on pins and needles from all the leering she had to endure form the wizards, most of which she was related to in some way, and all the glares she received from their significant others. She was introduced to Draco and to her credit or his utter unawareness he did not recognize her. Legilimencey and Occlumency training really paid off, she had him totally fooled.

"So Alexandra is it?" Draco asked smoothly.

"Yes." She looked down her nose at him in a disdainful manner.

"You seem close to your brother, Andrew is his name right?"

"Yes and yes we are very close. Being home schooled in magic will do that to siblings."

"Would I be far off the mark in saying that you share most everything?"

"Not far off, no. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you might be interested in sharing me for an evening?" He drawled, quirking an eyebrow while smirking rather disturbingly at him while speaking directly to her.

She decided that psychological abuse must not have been the only tactic Lucius Malfoy doled out on his heir to gain dominance.

Anderson made his rounds to the members he had been introduced to on previous occasions and made the proper introductions. He was brilliant at networking, a regular Slytherin in that particular department. Dora took a mental inventory of all those who had been a part of Voldemort's inner circle and were currently wanted in Britain by the Ministry of Magic. Overall it had been a pretty dull night in her estimation and was elated when it was time to get back to Charlie's flat to work on a strategy to capture the burgeoning group of Death Eaters under Rookwood's leadership. She figured if they got the entire Order involved as well as some trustworthy Aurors then they could take out the remainder of those trying to follow in the footsteps of their fallen leader.

They were invited to another dinner of the same kind in a months time which gave the Order plenty of time to prepare and execute a plan to destroy this last vestige of Voldemort filth that was trying to make a comeback. So it was with this news that they returned to the base of operations and debriefed Remus, Bill and Charlie then made plans to get in contact with the Vampire informants to develop a plan to take care of those that had decided to join the dark. The only option they had was to liaison with the few slayers they knew of. The Order would take care of the witches and wizards.

When they returned Charlie was sitting on his bed chewing his fingers. "Good your home."

"Course we are. Why aren't you asleep like the others?"

"Couldn't"

"Charlie are you okay? You look a tad peaked?" Dora asked while slipping out of her gown and into her night shirt

"I was just worried." He started to rise from the bed but Dora caught his arm.

"Stay here tonight," she whispered.

He sat looking at her for a long moment and made himself comfortable, pulling her into his arms. Shortly after he kissed her forehead he felt her even breath on his shirtless chest and drifted off himself.

Neither knew where this burgeoning relationship was headed but neither wanted to think of what might happen after the mission was over. The idea of both having to go back to their old lives was not something either was willing to face.


	6. Chapter 6 Conversations

**A/N: **Hey thank you all for the reviews and I am sorry It took me so long to get this out... It is a bit of a filler setting up for the action in the next chappie. Hope you like it, let me know what you think.

Chapter 6 Conversations

Charlie found himself pacing… a lot. Dora had finally been introduced to the New DE and was now expected to attend several meetings with Anderson. Bill was still shadowing them so that left he and Remus to pull all the information together and come up with a strategy to take out this new group of pureblood fanatics. He found it infuriating, the worrying. He had never felt this tightly wound in his life. By nature Charlie was an easy going bloke who never let things get him frazzled but this mission was different. There was an element that until now had not been present in any other mission he had been a part of. In this case he had his brother, whom he was best friends with but to top that there was Dora. He didn't know he could feel the way he did about her. He had his mother and his sister who he cared deeply and loved but this was just not the same, as well it shouldn't he told himself.

Remus seemed to pick up on his unrest and would try and encourage him when he could which is exactly what Charlie was being subject to as he paced his sitting room floor.

"She will be fine. They all will. Hell she has Andy and your brother, who might I add is a force to be reckoned with all on his own. Dora is an auror for Merlin's sake she can hold her own in the worst of situations. Believe me I know I've seen her in action a number of times."

"I know Remus. Logically I know all these things I just can't seem to get myself to stop worrying."

Charlie could feel Remus silently watching him.

"What exactly do you feel for Dora, Charlie?"

"Um… well I care about her a great deal. I want to be the one who shows her what an amazing woman she is, you know, not just because she is dead sexy but also because she is a fantastic person. I've never met anyone like her."

"Do you think you could love her?"

Charlie stopped for a moment, staring at Remus. Could he love her? Well of course He could, who wouldn't. But if he did fall in love with her what would that mean for the both of them? Would she love him in return? And what how in the world were they to pursue a relationship. Granted floo travel and portkeys made things a bit easier and she was taking an extended leave of absence from work after having no time off during the war. But what would happen after she went back? He couldn't expect her to drop everything for him, her career, her friends and her home. He didn't know if he would be able to do that for her. He loved his career and there were not many opportunities back in Britain that he would consider leaving the Reserve for. Teaching, maybe, but Hagrid was still at Hogwarts teaching CoM. He was not about to get a desk job at the Ministry. But he realized that it was steadily becoming very hard to imagine life without Dora.

"Honestly Remus I think I could but under the circumstances…"

"They are a bit difficult, I know."

"I just won't ask her to pick up and leave her life just for me and there is no chance of me finding anything in Britain right now. I want to pursue this I just don't want to bullocks things up and end up making both our lives miserable."

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

"Haven't had much time have we?"

"True but you can't really make any definitive choices until you know where she stands and you can't assume things about Dora. She has a tendency to shock people as you well know and she may just do so with you. Give it time, for all you know something may come up that will make all this a non-issue."

"You're right, I know you are right."

"So, on a different but related note… Have you two…"

"No! No like I said I don't want to bollocks this up and until I'm sure and she's sure I won't let it go that far."

"Good man! Dora needs a gentleman not a randy bloke who thinks on her with all of his anatomy but his brain."

"Thing that gets me is why me I mean there's Bill who's had a part veela for Merlin's sake or that Kingsley bloke she works with hell there's even you, well before you and Emmaline, so why pick me?"

"Oh no, not this again! The Weasley curse of insecurity about women! I had to spell it out to Ron countless times with Hermione, I'll only do so once with you; there is no way in Hades that you will ever understand why it's you she's picked you just be grateful she did and don't question it, appreciate it, cherish it do whatever it takes to be worthy of it but do not question it or you will end up loosing her trust me I know."

"You're right, I know you're right."

"So go sweep her off her feet. And I don't mean candy and plush toys, I mean take the time to really get to know her, talk to her, listen to her, discover all that is unique about her; I can guarantee there is a great deal. She is a very intelligent woman and not many have taken the time to find that out."

"Yeah I want to but I don't think now is the best time to pursue her in earnest what with the mission and all. If I were to woo her I'd want to do it right and I can't do that when we are on Order business."

"I agree but don't put it off too long for your sake and hers."

"I won't."

After Dora, Bill and Andy returned they briefed Remus and Charlie and decided to take the information they gathered to the rest of the Order. In one weeks time the DE dinner would be held. Bill had coordinated a strategy to trap the DE and the vampires in the building using some wickedly brutal Egyptian curses and wards. Dora and Andy would have to be amongst the enemy at the time of attack but once the Order had the group subdued to a certain point they would signal for them to turn on their "new friends" but not until they had covertly changed back to their everyday personas, natural for Andy and "Tonks" for Dora. They requested twenty Order members ten Aurors, five slayers and five more Light Vampires. With the addition of the five of them they had the DE grossly outnumbered. It would be a quick fight and with the aid of the ministry they had permission to kill if necessary.

The meeting was solemn. Charlie found himself wishing that the wizarding world would get its head out of its anal passageway and realize that magic is magic no matter what vessel it came from. One witch or wizard was no better than the other because of their lineage. His soon to be sister-in-law was one of the most brilliant witches ever born and neither of her parents had an ounce of magical ability and Harry Potter was born to a muggleborn witch and a pureblood wizard yet he was more powerful then Voldemort and surpassed Dumbledore in a few areas too. Dora was another example of how talented a mixedblood witch could be.

The logistics discussed and settled on as well as a contingency plan developed left the members with nothing left to discuss so many made their way to their respective homes. "The Romanian Task Force", as everyone referred to them, stayed after the meeting to catch up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well as a few others. It was a nice break to have friends and family they had not seen in a while around to talk with.

"So Ron finally got the nerve to ask Hermione to marry him, took him long enough. I guess Harry is supervising Ron's planning of the honeymoon, Ginny told me Hermione is worried it might include the World Cup otherwise."

"I wouldn't put it past my brother to try and involve Quidditch in their honeymoon somehow, you know."

"I have no doubt. I hope not all the Weasley men are Quidditch fanatics. Might make for incredibly unvarying conversation at family dinners." She smirked.

"Well there is always Percy who still has a thing for regulating cauldron bottom thickness, or so I've heard," he replied impishly.

"So what would your dream vacation be?"

"Hmm never gave it much thought to be frank. Coming home is so different from Romania that it's the only vacation I have ever really longed for. What about you?"

"Well I think I'd like to stay in a small villa on the Mediterranean maybe in Italy or Greece just relaxing on the beach and swimming in the sea. My mum used to show me pictures from when she visited as a girl and told me all about the magical community there. It sounded like a fairytale."

"Does sound nice."

"Yeah, I was saving up all through auror training then when Sirius died… well he left Harry the bulk of the Black fortune but gave Remus and I a bit too. I just haven't had any time to take for myself since then."

"You should." Charlie gazed at her, all the while thinking she would look stunning lazing on a beach, kissed by the sweltering sun and hoping he might visit there with her someday.

"I will, once this last mission is wrapped up I'm snatching the next portkey out of here for some well deserved rest," she mused.

"Let me know if you want company." He winked at her.

"Don't worry Red you'll be first to know." She just smiled wickedly.


	7. Chapter 7 Vengeance and Victory

**AN:** Well here it is! The long awaited chapter 7. Sorry to all, this chapter provided me with a bit of a challenge as it has the first battle scene I've ever written so forgive me please if it sucks. I hope you all like it though. I've also been working on Forging Alliances predominantly so that is my other lame excuse for putting my stories on hold. HBP makes a few things in this fic AU now, hope no one minds but hey this is fanfic so most of it is AU anyways. Happy reading!

Chapter 7 Vengeance and Victory

The month went by in a blur. The Romanian Task Force kept busy tracking the DE and vampires they would be fighting. Charlie and Bill expressed concern about having almost all there other siblings assigned to the fight against the upstart dark wizards but Dora reassured them that they all had plenty of experience fighting in the war. Seeing as how Kingsley and Moody were taking the time while working as Aurors to make sure all the civilians on the mission were up to standard they would all be fine. They still were uneasy but trusted the two Aurors in training as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt to get people prepared.

One quirk in their plan was that the night of the party was a full moon. The plan was to give Remus his Wolfsbane potion so that he would be in his right mind but he would act as if he had not taken it. They all figured it would give them the element of surprise. He would not kill anyone just either distract them or incapacitate them so the others could capture them. That way they had the help of a werewolf, the natural enemy of the vampires, in the battle.

The night came finally and Dora attached herself to Malfoy's side so that when the raid started she would have easy access to him. Rookwood was the wild card as neither Anderson nor Dora had any excuse to shadow him all night without seeming suspicious. The clock struck midnight and that was the signal for the ambush to begin. Just as the doors burst open Dora snuck Draco to a nearby sitting room; fooling him into thinking she was helping him escape. Once alone she turned on him then stunned him. Once he was shackled in anti apparation manacles and paralyzed she enervated him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco screeched, eyes darting about in a frantic fashion.

"Why Draco darling I'm doing what I've wanted to do to you since I first met you."

"I knew you had some kinks I just didn't know they involved bondage while others are fighting for there lives."

"Well I must say you really have misunderstood me, my dear. You see shagging you is not at all something I am remotely interested in. I want vengeance love for all the innocent people you killed and all the filth you polluted the magical world with. You see I never have believed in the pureblood supremacy that you and your former master ascribed too."

"You bitch! You mean to tell me you're a blood traitor? Just you wait! I'll get out of this and when I do you will be sorry. No one crosses a Malfoy and lives!

"You know, cousin dearest, it really is a wonder how you survived the war. Capturing you was so easy that it almost wasn't worth my time. I mean really, all this bull shit about you getting away and paying me back. Voldemort was so much better at striking fear into the hearts of his friends and foes alike. You, you're just a pathetic excuse for a pansy boy!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I'm not your bloody cousin I just met you last month. I demand you let me go this instant or you'll be sorry you bitch!"

"Tisk tisk my dear. That language is far too harsh to be using in front of a lady. And I am so hurt you don't recognize me, your first cousin Nymphadora!" Dora spoke in a condescending tone; he really didn't deserve much more then that, as he was being so textbook villain.

"Nymphadora Tonks! You're that mudblood disgrace of a daughter of Andromeda's! Well just you wait until I get out of this you'll be sorry you were born!"

"Oh Draco come now must you be so cliché? I mean really how many times have you called someone 'mudblood' and I doubt you will be able to do anything to make me regret my birth since _I_ am the one levitating _you_ to the floo and will be sending you to British Ministry of Magic's high security ward cell c-ten." She spoke the instructions after throwing the floo powder in the fireplace then she levitated Draco Malfoy into the green flames. He was summarily delivered to the high security ward where Aurors apprised of the situation and waiting for any renegade Death Eaters which were captured that night would meet him.

She made her way back to the fight as stealthily as she could but ended up getting waylaid by a couple of New DE. She was prepared to fight two against one but was not thrilled with the prospect. Her first shot missed the skinny bloke, hitting plaster to just to the right of him. He sent off a stunner but she raised a shield just as the spell was about to hit. His partner was a big man with a slight limp. He trained his wand on her and was muttering the killing curse but she ducked just in time only to hear another one of his cronies hit the ground. She thanked all the powers that be for the fact that the oafs she was fighting had the mental capacity of a gnat and blasted her way out of the trap she'd found herself in to join the others.

Meanwhile the rest of the Order team was busy fighting their opponents in the grand dinning room. Bill had vanquished two vampires and was working on a third. The last one was giving him a run for his money. He'd never tried to steak a vamp through the heart while he was wielding a broad sward taken from one of the resident suits of armor.

Harry and Ron were fighting back to back with three DE while Ginny was trying to help Hermione, who had been dueling with a witch with some wicked wand skills. Harry was shooting offensive jinxes at the two wizards that had he and Ron cornered while Ron was busy erecting shields at regular intervals. Hermione had been hit twice with slicing hexes but slung a stunner that finally got through the woman's shield when Ginny distracted her from behind with a jelly legs jinx. She stuck with the simple knowing that Death Eaters never expected it, they didn't think them powerful enough even though they were the most effective.

Moody had downed one Death Eater and was working on another while the twins were working through the mêlée to assist Charlie who was cornered by a couple of vampires. They were slinging stunners left and right, making more scorch marks on the walls and floor then hits but it was their way of distracting their opponents. The other members of the Order were familiar with their antics and used it to their advantage more often then not.

Lupin, in his werewolf form was fighting fiercely against a pair of vampires who where not prepared face the business end of a werewolf's gaping maw full of vicious fangs. He was fully aware of himself, having taken his Wolfsbane potion but was in a vicious mood just the same. It was time to finish the Death Eaters now as far as he was concerned and the vampires had no real justification for being in league with them. Cursed magical creatures such as Vampires and Werewolves had what they needed to be valuable members of society now that Deloris Umbridge's legislation had all been revoked and replaced with laws to help not hinder. There was no real excuse for their continued malevolent actions.

The fighting went on for what felt like hours. Once Tonks was finished dispatching the two wizards in the hall leading to the main battle she was just in time to stake a vampire who was very nearly successful in turning Anderson. Charlie was dueling with Rookwood who was the only Death Eater who seemed to have any stamina left. The other DE had been killed, captured or lost faith that they would win the fight and were steadily loosing ground. She made easy work of a few witches and wizards by the time the fighting was over in the Dinning Room.

Everyone had sustained some kind of injury ranging from a broken leg (Fred) to a nose bleed and black eye (Kingsley). The one thing on everyone's mind was that it all just seemed too easy and any moment a contingent of unknown DE would show up and they'd all be much more out numbered then they started out as and with half the energy as well but it never happened.

Charlie was not gaining any ground even though he was sending several heinous Egyptian curses Bill had taught him one after the other. Tonks knew that it was only a matter of time before he was bested and not due to any lack of skill on Charlie's part. Rookwood seemed to be drawing from some kind of secret reserve of energy that no one else had access to. She got in a stunner that just missed Rookwood but was enough to distract him. He turned slightly and sneered, a stupid mistake if there ever was one. Charlie shot a disarming spell at him that slammed him into a great marble pillar. The impact to the back of Rookwood's skull was enough to crack it. He was lying limp and lifeless on the marble floor of the entry when they reached him.

Soon after Rookwood was killed the Order made their final push towards victory and was able to subdue the Death Eaters completely. They bound the ones that survived and portkeyed them to the Ministry holding cells. Tonks and Kingsley apparated to Auror Headquarters to help in the interrogations and file their reports. The Aurors on duty had the interrogations under control and had Malfoy locked in the highest security ward the Ministry had. He would never get out. There was no way they would ever risk putting him in Azkaban, which was no longer guarded by the Dementors, just to have him escape. Tonks got a private laugh out of that seeing as how she incapacitated him so quickly and humiliatingly.

Tonks was exhausted after all the fighting and paper work so she apparated to Grimmauld Place for the night. There would be a debrief in the morning and then hospital visits to be paid to Fred, Anderson and Hermione who all sustained either broken bones or some spell damage. But until then she was not going to let anything interrupt her from a thorough night's sleep. Her bed was comfortable and familiar which made her fall asleep that much faster once she dropped into it.

The next morning she woke with the sun and went to start the tea. She was greeted by Dumbledore and Moody both occupying chares at the table.

"Ah Miss Tonks you will be glad to know that the trials for the captured Death Eaters is set for next month and we have been able to get quite a bit of information about the goings on of Voldemort before he was vanquished and information about the resurgence of his followers. It turns out that they were the last known supporters of Voldemort. More then likely you won't need to testify so you will have time to use your cache of holiday time you've been hoarding." He smiled at her enigmatically and she wondered how he knew about her desire for a holiday. She had never mentioned it in his presence.

Not long after they finished their first cups of tea for the day the others started to file in. The debriefing went well. Until a new Dark Lord surfaced the Order of the Phoenix was disbanded but most decided to stay around Grimmauld Place as it had become home to most of them during the second war and the pursuit of the remaining followers of Voldemort.

The majority of the Order members then convened at St Mungo's to visit their injured friends. Fred was milking the injury for all it was worth when Tonks and Charlie stepped into the room. No one ever told him that good bedside manner was a standard for all nurses so he was mistaken when he thought his flirting would get him anywhere. Anderson was sleeping off the potions he had been given so they let him be. Hermione was busy lecturing Harry and Ron on the importance of what they learned during the fight and how it pertained to their Auror training. Needless to say Ron looked a tad bit relieved when they walked in. The prognosis for all in St. Mungo's was excellent. They would all be released later that day.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is a re-post of the epilogue. Somehow windows decided to screw with the document and well yeah I probably did something wrong but eh what are ya gonna do? So here is the extremely short and very fluffy happy end to Being Real. Be sure to check out my other stories and my yahoo group. You can find all the links in my profile. A big huge THANK YOU and hugs to all who took the time to review, you always made my day!

:) FP

Epilogue, One year later…

He quietly watched from inside as Dora lounged out in the hot Mediterranean sun just beyond the villa overlooking the sea. A snowy white owl swooped in and landed on the unoccupied sun chair next to her.

"Wotcher Hedwig, what d'you got there?"

The owl obligingly stuck her leg out so she could retrieve the letter. Once freed of her burden she returned to the sky in a flurry.

"Was that Hedwig that just left?" Charlie asked, pretending he hadn't been admiring her from just inside the door.

"Mmmhmm, did you have a nice shower love?"

"Yes, very nice. Who's the letter from?"

"Your sister, here read it." She handed the unopened letter to him.

_Dear Dora and Charlie,_

_How is Greece? Wonderful I hope! Hermione had the baby last night, the first Weasley without red hair. Harry and I are well. He's decided to take the DADA position. Says he doesn't feel like chasing dark wizards and petty criminals anymore. He figures he'd do a better job catching them while they're young before they turn dark. I tend to agree. I'm going to start my apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey this fall as well so I'll be around to critique all of your lessons Charlie. You have pretty large shoes to fill, literally, taking over Hagrid's job. Speaking of Hagrid, Harry got a letter from him this week. He's arrived in France safely and is enjoying the forests around Beauxbatons very much. He was very happy to learn the dragon breeding laws are a bit more lax on the continent. Here's hoping he doesn't have another Norbert on his hands. Well I hope your honeymoon is going well. I figured it's been three weeks so you'll have got past the stage where you don't want to hear from anyone. I'll see you August 31st and not a moment sooner!_

_Your sister,_

_Ginevra Potter._

Charlie smiled at the message sent by his little sister and relayed the contents to his new wife. It would be good to finally be close to family again but not a moment before August 31st. He settled himself next to Dora and kissed her gently. Yes, he was the luckiest man on earth and he'd be damned if anyone said otherwise.

After a year they were finally together. It had been hard with both of them juggling careers in different countries but they mad it work. Once Dumbledore approached Charlie with the position of Care of Magical Creatures they knew it was the perfect opportunity. Charlie went out and bought the ring the very next day and they'd been married a month later.

Their Honeymoon was everything they'd dreamed of. They spent the rest of the month exploring the Greek isles during the day and each other during the night. Neither one felt like it was real. They were in love and together and the world was a safe place again. Both of them knew they would spend the rest of their lives with each other.


End file.
